


i'm not leaving you

by treblemakerz



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, i cried while writing this and i'm tired so no guarantees it's good, quick drabble that takes place during the scene right before the thing happens to julia, so obviously tw for implied rape and violence and everything that comes with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treblemakerz/pseuds/treblemakerz
Summary: “Julia,” Kady chokes out, “run. Run!”





	

Kady watches from beneath the table, heart pounding. Her hands grip the wooden legs and she wails as Reynard slashes her friends’ throats in one fell swoop. The gurgling sound of their final breaths burns her ears, etching itself so deeply into her mind that she knows she will never unhear it.

Reynard sniffs the air like an animal tracking his prey. “Kaaady!” he singsongs, his voice melodic in the most frightening of ways. Kady freezes. It’s her that he wants next. If she lets him have her, if she gives herself up, it could buy Julia some time. She might be able to get away.

Because, as much as it pains her to admit it, she’s  grown fond of the other girl. Julia’s determination, her dedication to magic and unwillingness to relent intrigues Kady and hooked her in the same way that Penny had drawn her in. She wonders briefly if they were meant to find each other, if the ordeal with her mother was some cruel part of fate so that the two could meet and Julia could fill the hole Kady had carved into herself when she left Brakebills. It eludes her how she could take such a liking to Julia so soon after hating her. Had she ever really hated her at all?

Either way, she can’t bear to watch her last remaining friend suffer at the hands of a trickster god. So she makes a decision.

 “Julia,” Kady chokes out, “run. Run!”

 

* * *

 

“Julia, run. Run!”

Julia chances a glance at Kady, and she doesn’t just see the girl that she had been forced to work with. She sees the girl whose mother she watched die. She sees the girl who had opened up to her so quickly after conjuring snow from a memory. She sees the girl who grabbed her hand and held it tight in the face of the Lamia. She sees the girl who, no matter how much she might deny it, has such an unbelievable capacity for love, if it’s for the right people. She sees the girl who is about to risk her life just to give Julia a head start.

She shakes her head, trying to steady her trembling hands. _No,_ she thinks. _I’m not leaving you._

 

* * *

 

Julia is shaking her head and Kady wants to scream, to tell her to get the fuck out of here, that she can handle whatever might come her way if Julia would just _run_. Why is everyone she cares about so stupid?

Reynard is leaning down to meet her eyes. “Kady. That was my hermit that healed your heart. And now…” his voice drops to a whisper, “I’m going to taste it.”

As Kady takes a shuddering breath, Julia makes her way between them.

“Don’t you fucking touch her.”

And Kady’s heart stops. Out of fear for herself, fear for Julia, or surprise at the venom in Julia’s voice, she doesn’t know.

“When you address me, avert your gaze.” He’s angry now, not used to being challenged.

“I s-said don’t fucking t-touch her.”

Julia’s voice is much shakier, but she doesn’t back down.

“Right, then I’ll take you first.”

Before the sentence is even finished, Reynard has thrown Julia to the ground. Kady hears screams and she isn’t sure if they’re coming from Julia or herself. She watches as her friend is dragged across the floor and Reynard climbs on top of her.

She knows what’s about to happen. She knows Julia doesn’t want her to see this.

“Kady, go!”

And with tears in her eyes, she does.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this made me sad to write
> 
> yell at me or send me prompts and stuff at haughtstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
